The Void
by roy artumis
Summary: This is the story of a man from one kingdom which will remain unnamed, is flung into the region of hyrule. the legendary hero has not emerged for many years and the land has fallen into darkness in the hands of ganon, with the exception of one small vill


The Void

This is my first fanfic so tell me how it is

Chapter 1 Lost

It was a cold dark night, claps of thunder, lightning scorching the earth in all of its fury!

HOLY CRAP! That was too close, I thought to myself as I rode on, in this strange land on a stormy night. The strangest thing had happened today it started out as any other day except for the fact that I had a restless sleep, so after tossing and turning for a few hours I got up quietly trying to avoid waking my wife Taryn. I got up ever so slightly even a light sleeper wouldn't wake up, I got some clothes from my closet and planned on changing in the stables because didn't want Taryn to wake up seeing me naked changing. After I closed the door I ran down to the stables, in haste but quietly not wishing to wake anyone up. As soon as I got to the stables I gave my horse RedHair a sugar cube I had in my cloak. So I changed, got my horse from the stable and mounted RedHair (I can ride bareback so no need for a saddle).

I looked upon the castle before I left sighed and sped off to the fields, the fields were my calming place it was always rode there when I had a lot on my mind, little did I know that this simple ride would lead me on the adventure of a lifetime. As I rode through the fields I felt the golden rays of sun trickle on my neck. But all of the sudden out of nowhere a black void opened up in front of me, lightning crackled inside it, an evil black aura surrounded it, and it hummed with magical energy. I rode through before I could halt my horse, it was a feeling of nothingness, time sort of…… stopped I guess, and I entered a world of what seems so far as a land of darkness, sadness, and despair.

As I exited the void I was in a completely different place it was pitch black and raining the ground was so wet it could not hold anymore water so when I dismounted to open my pack(better safe then sorry) to get out my rain cloak my boots sunk in, deep. I quickly get out my rain coat and put it on then re-mounted. And that's where I am now galloping through a never-seeming-ending field. I am soaked. Water has me soaked from my hair to my boots water drips off my hood onto my pants then into my boots. SPLASH! We hit a large puddle and mud gets all over us. Then as if sent from the heavens a rock overhang with some wood under it came into view. "There RedHair there" I shouted to my horse she neighed in response and we came to a stop.

I looked upon the ancient looking stone weathered and smoothed by the nature of

the weather here. I get the logs sitting there into a pile tepee style and chant a spell" In adventurers trouble

In traveler's plight

Oh flame of all flames IGNITE!

The logs spring into flames and I warm myself and Redhair since the overhang was big enough to shelter us both. I lie by Redhair and fall into a deep, deep, sleep.

The next morning I woke up to many specs in the distance I could make out about forty of them. The rain had cleared and it was a beautiful day maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. But those specs there's something about them that chills me to the bone. I put out the smoldering fire and readied my sword, and then I mounted Redhair and galloped towards what I wasn't sure to be an enemy. It wasn't till I rode closer and got a better look at these 'dots' and I was horrified, they were goblins, there seemed to be as I expected about forty. So I unsheathed my sword and prepared for the fight, OF…. MY… LIFE!

So how is it so far tell me I accept any criticism?

Chapter 2 Weapons of the Supernatural

The goblins came ever closer with each passing second my heart skipped a beat but I knew I could beat these goblins……all forty of them. I rode to the top of hill and prepared to charge down and wipe out the goblins, to spill there blood hopefully before mine was spilt. As I raised my sword it glowed with energy rage building up inside me for all the blood of friends weld up inside me for we also had these fiends in our land.

The sword finally burst into flame, "now I'm ready" I thought. My sword is a family heirloom passed on to each king of Sealatopia; it burns with the passion to fight. I am the present king so I possess this powerful deadly and widely feared weapon. I charged down the hill sword of the seals flaming above my head and screaming at the top of my lungs, "Return to the rotting wasteland from wence you've come, YAHHHH!" I screamed as I charged down.

But these goblins were smarter than I thought they turned around and exposed their spears. "why me, why me, oh gosh why always me with the spears!" I chanted an ancient powerful spell "arah un potale" and BOOM! I giant fireball emitted from my hands and straight into the lines of the enemy and goblins went flying everywhere! Then as I came closer to the goblins and did a front flip off my horse then landed a sword plant through the skull of the goblin and as I did the black blood of the goblin splattered onto my face

. Out of the corner of my eye I caught glimpse of a goblin coming from behind, a split second before he jabbed me with his spear, I lashed out to the side and sliced him in half his insides spilled out on the ground releasing a putrid smell. "man it's a filthy job but someone's gotta do it". Another goblin came at me and I parried it easily then countered it with a sidekick to the face then a horizontal slash. A goblin then came from behind, I instantly did a back flip to get behind him and threw a dagger at his neck and killed him. A pool of blood began to form around his neck now there were about eight left.

Three of them started using arrows but the rest of the five rushed me, slash, Slash! Two fell down to the ground dead, Stab! "AAAUUUUGHH! My arm" three arrows had pierced my arm and it hurt, but only for a moment. I spun around to kill the three around me enraged that they had caused me pain by cutting me in various places. Then I cast magic missile and vaporized the three archers. I fell to my knees in pain then took one of the goblins and began to feed. You see I my enemy's do not only fear me because of my sword they fear me because of my fangs.

Yes I am a vampire but I am not weak to the things that legends always tell. First of all we are not weak against sunlight it's not our favorite time of day but we aren't weak against it. Second we are not weak against a crucifix I mean you could see me at an average Baptist church service. And third and finally VAMPIRES ARE NOT WEAK AGAINST GARLIC, I'm sure you wouldn't like the smell of it either if you had a sense of smell twenty times better than an average bloodhound. Any way with that out of the way let me tell you I DO NOT like the taste of goblin blood it tastes like a mix between lemons bitter leaves and vinegar YUK!

"Ahhh" I said pleasingly after I had, had my fill then I pulled out the putrid arrows, with my healing abilities you would've never thought I even went through a briar patch. I searched the bodies to no avail. "nothing, absolutely Nothing! Well it must be a raiding party sent to sack a nearby town. Wait a minute A TOWN! That's it now if I could just remember which way the goblins were going." I sat down for a moment to think, then I snapped my fingers "south that's it they were going south!" so I called for my horse and sped off.

Chapter three Karkariko Village

After riding one straight day and a night I reached a quaint looking town there were horses and donkeys walking around as well as some small children chasing chickens and puppies. Mothers shouted for their children then searching franticly among the crowd for their dear children. When catching them reprimanding them about why they shouldn't leave, and the dangers of the world, and so on and so forth. I laughed and muttered to myself "huh" I laugh "ahh innocence it is a beautiful thing" sighs "I was innocent once but now that is of the past".

A jolly looking guard walks up and cheerfully welcomes me to the place "welcome to Kakariko village we hope you enjoy your stay and the blessing of Nayru be with you." He bows and I glare at him in a steely gaze and he quickly moves on to other business. I walk slowly forward into the village with my horse being careful not to hurt any of the children running between RedHair's feet. A large kart came speeding down the road the horse apparently had been spooked, it appeared that this cart had carried fruit and it was spewing all over the place hitting a passer by and catching them by surprise. I saw a child running to get a ball in the path of the kart. I leaped from my steed in a flash of black shadow I swept the child that happily had just retrieved the ball off his feet and out of the karts way. A mother came crying out of the crowd and I instantly retreated and leaped onto my horse and began to walk down an alley.

A woman came up to me she said "who are you, you possessor of vast speed that comes and saves a child's life and accepts no reward or attention" "and why do you come to these lands what is your business and where do you come from." The lady had spunk I had to admit that so I gave her my response "I do, that's who accepts no reward or credit, as for why I am here I have no idea, as for where I am from I do not think I can say in this crowd. But you've got spunk kid and you seem like the kind of person who doesn't share secrets that are confidential so I'll answer your questions but in somewhere more private and secluded.

"Okaaay" she said hesitantly "I know a good place follow me. Some people from the crowd started to follow and they met the gaze of my steely black eyes, some stepped back but the point is after that no one else followed us. We went through many ways, dark corners. We went down many different directions as well as tight squeezes through tiny alleyways. When we finally stopped I cringed at the sight, there in front of me was a run down door with holes through it. There were rats everywhere and the stench of the alleyway was horrendous, there was also rotten food with insects crawling all over it, tiny, tiny bits and pieces were taken off the food.

"Well here we are" she said cheerfully "lets go inside" she slowly opened the door and I had to shield my eyes "Aaauuh that light!" I quickly adjusted though and entered. On our way here I explained my current problem and how I got here ect. Ect. After we entered she motioned me to sit down at a table with a buffet of luxurious foods-and just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I don't eat- and I happily obliged. I sat down to eat but started to look around the room and was amazed it was like a museum of weapons there were, katanas, reverse blades, great swords, and even the exotic bastern swords. A man came in "I see that you admire my collection."

"Yes its beautiful" I said sincerely "how did you come by this collection". "oh you know good friends in high places, but surely your not here to see my collection" the man says "unfortunately sir no its not" I said. This man seemed kindly and trustworthy, like his daughter, I hesitated to tell him the story. It took a while to get up to where I was now, I had to describe the void my battle and every little thing. When everything was finally said and described the man was speechless. "I think that……no… it couldn't…. wait….. Yes, I think…..YES YOUR HIM! YOU'RE HIM!" this man must be crazy rambling on about me being someone. "I'm who" I asked "I'm who?" the man was having spasms "you're the chosen one the one chosen to save hyrule! You're the one prophesied to come from a void." The man called his daughter in and she said similar things, this was a strange yet joyful scene and I later recalled it with happiness for this would probably be the last scene where there was not sadness. A thunderous pound came at the door "bam, bam, bam, OPEN UP IN THE NAME OF THE DESERT KING! Father and daughter both froze in their tracks, "oh god!" the daughter said. She staggered back and fell to the floor with a thud. "What's wrong?" I asked "they've c-c-c-come for you" she managed to let out, the pounding grew louder. "Why are they after me, why?" I asked "because Gannon fears you" she said "He fears that you'll defeat him and that the prophecies will come true. Y-you must defeat the guards to survive, there's no time to explain." She staggered then passed out; I caught her in my arms and gently rested her on the floor. "Well then, if it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get." I brandished my weapon and prepared to kill.

Chapter 4

The Champions of the Desert King

The pounding continued each time getting louder and louder, with the two civilians on the floor I knew I couldn't fight with them right here. I quickly gathered both of them up and hid them in secure locations. "Now all I need to do is kill whoever the hell is out there" I quickly hid in a concealed location in the eaves of the house. "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" the man outside of this room sounded upset……no that would be an understatement he was enraged "I warned you!" A man crashed into the door knocking it down, seconds later six soldiers came in who were heavily armed and very deadly. The soldiers looked around the room in stupor when they saw no one there. "Well it looks like they escaped." one of them said gruffly. "Escaped? More like ran for their lives" one of them laughed "Oh well guess we'll just raid the house, you know it's surprisingly nice here for where this place is located."

The man started to open cabinets, suddenly I sprinted in his direction in the eaves "W-what was that?" one of them said looking at the ceiling in fear "It's nothing probably just a rat." "Well its one heck of a rat then, ah, oh well your probably right sir." Suddenly I stood up in the Eaves they all noticed and drew their weapons. "W-who are you!" one of them said nervously, I could feel his heart rate beating faster and faster. "Who am I? WHO AM I!" I shouted. "I am Roy, and I'm the last person you'll ever see." I disappeared with speed "where is he!" one man shouted "kill him!" another said. I appeared behind a soldier who was franticly searching for a place to hide "Nah, how about I kill you" I grinned, and then grabbed the man by the throat. The man was paralyzed with fear and made no attempt to escape, I slowly squeezed harder and harder on the mans throat, in a last desperate call he shouted "NABURU FORGIVE ME!" the other guards instantly ran in my direction, the man's face went pale white and he stopped breathing. The soldiers stood their in front of me, their faces stunned "Oh!" I said cheerfully "Is this yours, then here you GO!" I violently threw the man toward his friends and succeeded in knocking two of them out the other two I missed.

I again disappeared in speed. "DAMN IT!" one of them shouted "I cant see the bastard" I appeared in front of him "mind your language my friend" he swung his sword in an over head swipe, in the seconds it took for it to come down, I had taken out my sword and blocked it. "You all think your so great don't you" our swords were still locked but he was giving way pushing with all his might while I was holding strong barely using my strength. "Well you aren't my friend" I flip kicked the soldier in the face and he staggered back and fell against the wall his eyes rolled back and his heart stopped beating.

"HRAAAAAAA!" I swiftly turned around just in time to catch my attackers wrists and break them, he dropped his sword and fell to the ground. I picked up the soldiers sword "very unusual metal, not quite quality steel that I am used to, but still a finely crafted sword, almost elegant. But not quite." I held the sword above the soldier's head "if I die I d-died fighting for a c-cause and I will die w-with honor"

I laughed "I have killed many, I have seen the pain and suffering that goes through the face of a man when he dies. He says his regrets and his happiness if he has the time to recall them. I have seen the desolation and death of a battle. Soldiers cry for their mothers and wish they had done better with their life, they cry, writhing in pain and agony. There is no honor in death." I cut the soldiers head off and I looked away not wishing to see the gore that transpired behind me. I turned around and stepped past the body.

"Well, four down only two more to go." The two men I had knocked out began to rub their heads and slowly get up. One of the men who I had hurt the least, was enraged by the carnage that I had caused by killing his teammates. "y-you killed them b-but how" he stuttered "you of all people should know, by the sword"

I turned my back and began to walk over to the body of one of his fallen comrades "DON'T YOU TURN YOU BACK TO MEEE!" the man rushed me, I turned around but not quick enough, and he pinned me to the wall, I gasped for breath, spit up blood, then stopped breathing.

"I-I killed him, I KILLED HIM ha! The fool thought he could beat me did he"

the soldier began laughing his sword still on the pommel of the sword. He looked at me an inch away from my face and smirked, suddenly I jerked my head up, grabbed his sword and shoved it pommel ended through his chest. "next time cut off a mans head before you gloat, he!" I shouldn't have gloated because when I turned around I was met by a werewolf leaping towards me and knocking me through the wall. "What the!" I quickly rolled out of the way as the werewolf bit at my neck, flipped up and drew my sword. " Heh, your worthy to die of my sword beast" I rolled out of the way of another leaping attack, barely escaping it.


End file.
